


A Feast For The Faithful

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beckets have a Shatterdome ritual. </p><p>No one really complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SublimeDiscordance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SublimeDiscordance/gifts).



> Originally posted as a Tumblr prompt fill & sequel.

“Are you sure?” Bruce asks, from where he’s positioned behind Raleigh.

“Yeah,” Yancy replies, nodding eagerly.

“And you don’t want…” Trevin begins.

Yancy shakes his head. “Just want to watch.”

Twin brows raise on identical faces. “The whole time?” they ask as one.

Yancy flushes, eyes going to Raleigh who’s positioned between them, trying his hardest not to twist and whine. They have him just the way both Beckets like him, and they haven’t done anything, and Raleigh is starting to get overeager.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’ll take care of myself. You take care of him.”

Raleigh whines, which brings both twins attentions back to him. Bruce strokes a hand down his back gently and Trevin smooths back his hair lovingly. Raleigh takes to the soothing like a starved thing, arching into each touch.

“This really what you want, Rals?”

“Yeah, Trev. _Please_.” He licks his lips, Trevin’s cock just out of range driving him mad. He looks up, holds the older pilots eyes and adds, “Don’t hold back.”

Trevin meets his twin’s eyes over Raleigh. “Together,” he says, nodding in time with Bruce.

Raleigh makes a delighted squeaking sound that lowers into a long, drawn out moan as the twins slide into him as one.

Yancy echoes it, reaching for himself.

The twins are gentle at first, considerate. They move as one, but they give Raleigh plenty of time to make any personal adjustments. When it looks like they’re going to just slow fuck him long into the night, and Raleigh starts trying to move in two directions at once, Yancy casually says, “Dunno, Rals, better than the Hansens?”

It has the desired affect. Raleigh moans deeply, body going slack in memory and the natural competitive streak among Ranger teams flares to life. The Gages don’t disappoint.


	2. Hansens

They do this at every port. It’s become sort of a ritual. Find a pair of pilots willing and invite them to bed. Raleigh gets to take it while Yancy watches, and everyone has a good time. Until Manila, they hadn’t known how good it could be, though.

Raleigh grips the bedspread tightly, whole body rocking hard with every thrust. Scott and Herc may stop every so often to change condoms and positions, but they’ve been riding Raleigh so hard, timing every break just as he’s about to come, that Yancy can feel the chaotic, primal swirl of emotions as it transfers from his brother into him. Squeezes himself so tightly there are tears in his eyes every time. Because the Beckets _always_ come together. And difficult as it is, Yancy would never abandon him for something as trivial as his own pleasure.

The Hansens, for their part, seem impressed.

“Good on y’ mate,” Scott says, as he takes position behind Raleigh again.

“Too right,” Herc agrees, settling his weight in front of him.

They enter him before either Becket has a chance to reply, and they’re going full speed again.

Raleigh has _never_ been so thoroughly fucked in his _life_. It almost makes Yancy want to have a go. But they have their routine and they can’t break it. It may be a stupid superstition, but they were Jaeger pilots, and superstitions kept them going.

He’s making so many wonderfully hoarse sounds. Vocal chords strained from all the crying out. Body trembling in sensation that bleeds through their connection and floods Yancy so completely, he can almost feel Scott’s cock in his ass, taste Herc’s in his mouth.

“Shh…” Herc soothes, reaching down to stroke a thumb across Raleigh’s cheek like he’s comforting a child.

Yancy just catches the frustrated tear, and has to plant his feet so he won’t come.

“Think he’s done, Scott.”

“Yeah…He’s been such a good boy too,” Scott purrs, hands smoothing over Raleigh’s ass, before slapping his cheeks once. Raleigh jolts, hips shoving back eagerly. “Let’s give ‘im a good one, ey?”

Herc nods.

Despite their conversation, it’s still another few minutes of furious pounding before they still. Raleigh shoots across the bedspread, Yancy’s own release arching wide and splattering against his side.

The Hansens hold still, letting him go, before thrusting a few more times, rather lazily and coming themselves.

When Herc withdraws and leans in to kiss Raleigh sweetly, Raleigh rasps, “Can we do this again?”

Both brothers laugh, and Yancy just shakes his head in amusement.

“Not too much for you?” Scott asks, stroking him as he withdraws, gently guiding his body down into repose.

Raleigh shakes his head, rolling over so he can look at him. Herc’s spent cock hangs above him and Raleigh arches up to give the tip a playful lick. Herc shivers, more sensitive post orgasm and condom removal. “Pretty sure I can go longer next time.”

Scott laughs, swatting Raleigh’s hip gently. “Oh Herc, I like this kid.”

“Cheeky brat,” Herc adds, but there’s a fondness to it. “Up to you, kid,” he says, turning to look at Yancy. Scott does as well, as does Raleigh who gives him the largest case of puppy eyes Yancy’s seen since he’d been small.

He laughs and shakes his head, throwing both hands up. “If Rals wants more, who am I to say no?”

“Have I mentioned I have the _best_ older brother?” Raleigh says, a wide grin on his face.

“You might at that,” Herc says.

“I dunno,” Scott says, eyes flashing slightly. “We might have to see about that.”

Despite the long session, and his recent intense orgasm, Yancy can feel his body make a valiant attempt at stirring. He smiles and nods. “Guess we will,” he agrees.

After all, tomorrow’s another day.


End file.
